One Thousand Words
by Stormchilde
Summary: A prequil to episode one, before Hondo calls the men in to try out for the team. One shot featuring Luca.


This takes place before Hondo calls the officers in to try out for the team.

The first words out of his mother's mouth when he entered the house were:

"Dominico you look like a hoodlum, when are you going to get a haircut?"

"I'm supposed to look like a hoodlum Ma, it's part of my job." He reminded her.

"Can't you _not_ look like a hoodlum when you come home to visit? I wish you'd cut your hair and shave, you're never going to find a nice girl while you look like that."

His sister, Elena, followed him into the kitchen, "With that long hair, from the back, you look like a girl, Menico."

"You're just jealous Ele, because my hair is longer than yours." He teased.

His sister laughed, kissed his cheek and took the bags of groceries from his arms. "Do you remember when you were seven years old and you stuck gum in my hair and Mama had to cut it out?"

Dom grinned, "It seemed like the thing to do at the time but papa certainly disagreed."

"Ah, Rosa, what would Pietro say if he could see his son now, such a ruffian he looks."

Dom sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm _supposed_ to look like a hoodlum, Aunt Maria," he replied irritably, "I keep telling everyone that."

"Dominico Vencenzo Luca, you mind your manners!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry Mama, Aunt Maria. It's just that everyone keeps saying that."

"That's because it's true." Maria said, folding her arms across her chest and fixing him with a disapproving glare.

"Menico, I think there's still a couple of bags of groceries in the car. Would you help me?" Elena asked.

"Sure Ele." Dom was glad to get out of the kitchen, he was certain he was going to lose his temper if he had to hear one more person commenting on his long hair.

When they were out of the kitchen Elena pulled him into a hug, "Don't let it bother you, we are all proud of what you're doing, papa would be proud too."

"I just wish_ they_ would tell me that." He grumbled, extricating himself from her arms.

"You know they can't, it goes against matriarchal code number 217 – _Never tell your sons you're proud of them when they look like a scruffy street person._"

"You have codes?"

"Of course we do, how else do you think we could keep a family this size from descending into chaos?"

Dom shook his head, "Okay, okay, I believe you."

"So, what brings you up this weekend?"

"I wanted to tell Mama I have been selected to apply for a position in the new S.W.A.T.

team that's opening."

"What is S.W.A.T.?"

"It's a specialized police team that uses tactics and weapons that the regular beat cops don't."

"It sounds dangerous."

"It can be, I suppose."

"Mama isn't going to like that, you know."

"I know."

"I don't like it either."

"I'm a big boy, Elena." He protested.

"I know, but you're still my baby brother. You'll always be my little Nico who followed me around when we were little."

Dom made a face, "Please, Ele don't call me Nico, you know I hate that."

"I know." she grinned mischievously, "that's why I do it. So, do you think you'll like this new job better than working in vice?"

"Yeah, I think I would. I'm getting burnt out on trying to help these people and just finding them back in the same gutter next week."

"You're good with people, Menico, you always have been."

"This S.W.A.T. job will be working with people, just a little different."

"You'll be shooting at them instead of talking?"

"I hope not. I mean, I'm sure there will be times we have to shoot but it's more about trying to talk to them."

"I like it." Elena grabbed his hand. "It sounds less dangerous than what you're doing right now. I'm always afraid that one of those drug dealers is going to find out you're really a police officer and something bad will happen to you."

"Hey, I've been doing this for two years now and nothing bad has happened to me."

"Yet."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis." He replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now make sure that when you tell Mama, you make it sound like this will be a safer job for you and dinner will go much more smoothly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Maria is staying for dinner."

"Is it too late for me to decide I have to go back to L.A. tonight?"

"Don't be such a sissy, it's not going to be _that_ bad."

"Easy for you to say, Aunt Maria will only ask you once when you're getting married, she'll go on and on about my hair and my love life."

"Can't be helped Menico, you're the youngest. You have to realize the rest of us have been enduring it for a lot longer than you have."

"That's not fair."

"It's not fair that you moved to Los Angeles and only come home on weekends. I get to listen to her _all_ the time."

"Elena! Dominico!" Rosa called, "What's taking you so long? Dinner is on the table and it's getting cold."

"Coming Mama!" they said in perfect unison.

"Just like old times, huh, little brother?"

Dom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, "Who you calling _little _?" He kissed the top of her head and she tickled his ribs.

"You may be five inches taller than me but I'm still your big sister."

"Well we might as well get in there and get it over with." He pulled her along to the dining room. "Thanks for the rescue, Elena."

"You owe me one and don't you forget it."

"How could I, you won't let me." He teased.

"Oh, that hair." Maria complained, "I'd almost rather have you wearing a hat in the house than to have to look at that over the dinner table."

Rosa hid a smile behind her napkin, "Dom, will you say grace?"

The hit counter is nice but a review would be even nicer. Come on, no one is going to make fun of you for reading it or for reviewing it, be brave and click on the button.


End file.
